The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to automatic loading apparatus of the type which is capable of presenting cylindrical workpieces to a machining system in a particular, prespecified orientation, which may be critical for proper system operation. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type wherein workpieces may be initially received into the apparatus in orientations or positionings which are arbitrary. Even more particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus of the above type, wherein it is not necessary to notch, inscribe or otherwise vary the structure of a workpiece from the structure which it must have to perform its final intended purpose.
In order to join cylindrical workpieces such as camshaft bushings, or bushes, to certain types of engine blocks, a number of bushes are placed on respective arms or bars of an "H"-press, one bar corresponding to each of a number of bush positions on a block. After each bush has been placed upon a press bar, the press is manipulated so that each bush is first aligned with, and then pressed into, a bush position. Each bush is thereby brought into tight, immovable relationship with the engine block. In such operation, it is essential to maintain each bush in a particular, critical orientation with respect to the block, to insure that after the bush has been pressed onto the block, oil holes provided in the block will be in alignment with corresponding slots provided in the bush. If the oil holes and slots are not aligned, a camshaft mounted in the bush may not be properly lubricated, or may not be lubricated at all.
In the past, in order to insure that the above critical orientation of camshaft bushes was realized, the bushes would be placed upon respective press bars manually, one bush at a time, in a particular orientation with respect to the press bars. As far as is known, no device was available which could automatically load a bush onto a press bar so that the bush and the press bar would have a prespecified or pre-planned orientation in relation to one another. While an "H"-press could attach a number of camshaft bushes to an engine block in one movement or cycle, the efficiency of the press was limited, since a considerable amount of time and operator effort could be required, before the movement or cycle, to properly load the bushes onto the press.